


Buzzing in the light

by c1aire_h



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Harley Keener, How Do I Tag, Humor, Identity Reveal, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: Peter meets Harley and his powers start acting upTitle from: Buzzing in the light by Dr. Dog
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 238





	Buzzing in the light

**Author's Note:**

> My first fix in this fandom! Hopefully it doesn’t suck lol. Again kinda different from what I usually write but whatever. Also the Parkner discord was a huge help with this so thanks to them! I’m still working on my crossover btw I only really write when I’m inspired so it might be a bit

“Peter?”

“Peter?”

“Peter?!”

“Huh? Wha?” Peter blinks hard trying to cover up the fact he wasn’t listening “I totally agree”

“Peter… I asked if you were busy this weekend. That’s a yes or no question. You don’t ‘agree’ to it” Tony says with a huff. 

“Oh I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I was off in my own world. Umm I don’t think I’m busy this weekend. Why?” Peter stumbles out

“Remember the boy I met in Tennessee?” 

“Yeah the one that saved your ass- I mean butt”

“GASP Peter Parker language!” Tony jokes. “Yes the one who saved me”

“What about him?”

“This weekend he’s moving into the tower”

“Mr. Stark it’s already Friday. Why am I just finding out?”

“Cut it out with the whole ‘Mr. Stark’ thing kid, you make me feel like an old man”

“But Mr. Stark you are an old man”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that. Anyways I wanted Harley to come as soon as possible so I sent a private jet to go get him”

“I hope we get along well”

“Your both total nerds. I’m sure you’ll get along fine”

“Mr. Stark I am not a nerd!”

“Sure you aren’t kid. I’ll make it up to you. Do you wanna watch a movie? You can pick which one?”

“Ooh guess what we’re gonna watch!”

“Oh god no”

“Oh god yes! STAR WARS”

“Kid we’ve watched Star Wars so many times within the last month. Friday?”

“ _ You’ve watched Star Wars seven times within the last month _ ” Friday chimes in. 

“Thanks Fri. See peter? Seven times!” Tony says exasperated. 

“Might as well make it a nice even eight!”

Tony rolls his eyes but gives in. 

He wakes up to Peter resting his head on his shoulder.

“Peter, time to wake up” Tony prods. 

“Five more minutes” Peter says sleepily. 

“I’ll make chocolate chip pancakes”

“Ooooohhh yes pleaseee” 

Peter bolts off the couch and into the kitchen where Tony starts making pancakes. He places a few on Peter’s plate before turning back to the pancakes on the stove to flip one over. When he turns back, the pancakes on Peter’s plate are gone. 

“How on earth are you eating those so fast?”

“I  really like pancakes”

“Yeah I can tell”

“So what time is Harley coming over?”

“He’ll be here around noon. I was thinking, you’re young, you know what’s hip. Could take him out to lunch”

“Sure Mr. Stark. Also ‘hip’ is not a ‘hip’ word to say anymore”

“Well what am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know but not ‘hip’”

Tony sighs. 

Peter goes to his room and gets dressed, putting on a pair of joggers and a Spider-Man shirt. There’s a knock at the front door. 

“Friday? Can you let Harley in please?” Tony shouts from the hallway. 

“ _ Sure thing, Boss _ ”

Harley walks in. 

“Hey old man, how’s it going”

“I am not old!”

“If you say so”

“Hey mister Stark did you-“ 

Peter pauses in place when he sees Harley. He has dusty blonde hair that isn’t too long or too short. But that’s not what Peter is staring at. Haley has beautiful blue eyes and Peter has gotten hopelessly lost in them. 

“Hey Darlin’” Harley says emphasizing his accent. 

“H-hi” Peter stutters out. 

“Harley, this is my intern, Peter”

Peter goes to take a step forward, but his feet never leave the ground, causing him to face plant. 

“Pete! Are you ok?”

“Uh yeah” Peter says with his face slowly turning red. 

“What did you even trip over” Harley asks. 

“Oh you know me, I’m so clumsy I trip over my own feet” Peter chokes out confused. He decides to change the subject “So um anyways,what kinds of things do you want to see in New York?”

“I think it would be nice to maybe get food and eat at a park” Harley answers. 

“Ooh I have the perfect place” Peter says. 

“Cool. We can leave after I get my jacket”

Harley leaves. 

“Kid, what happened right there? What did you trip on?” Tony questions

“I-I don’t know I think my spider powers might be glitching or something because my feet were stuck to the ground”

“Powers don’t just glitch, Pete” 

“I know. I’ll look into it”

Harley comes back into the room. 

“Alright I’m ready to go darlin’”

“Great! I’m just gonna grab my phone…”

Peter grabs his phone off the counter and puts it in his pocket.

He puts it in his pocket. 

He. 

Puts. 

It. 

In. 

His. 

Pocket. 

He pulls his hand out of his pocket and his phone is attached to his hand. 

“Something wrong darlin’?” Harley asks. 

“Uhh... no?”

“Why do you keep pulling your phone out”

“Umm… just checking the time?”

“Eight times?”

“Y-yeah don’t wanna be late”

“Late for what?”

“Late for… dinner”

“But it’s noon”

“Yeah but you can never be to early ya know?”

“Sure?”

Peter decides to hold his phone instead. 

“I think we should go to Delmar’s for lunch”

“What kind of food do they have there?”

“Only the best sandwiches ever!”

“I’ll hold you to that darlin’” Harley says smiling. 

Peters stomach does summersaults at the nickname and smile directed at him. 

“Hey Mr. Delmar! Cómo estás?”

“Muy bien, y tú?”

“Bien, gracias”

“Who’s your friend Peter?”

“This is Harley. He’s from Tennessee”

“Nice to meet you Harley”

“You too sir”

“I take it you’ll have the usual Peter?”

“Yep!”

“And you Harley?”

“I’ll have what he’s having”

“Why does the smooshed bread make it taste so much better?” Harley asks. 

“There are some questions science just can’t answer” Peter responds. 

“So, how long have you lived here darlin’?”

Peter blushes and goes to stand up to throw away his trash only to find his feet stuck to the ground again so he sits back down. 

“All my life. How long have you lived in Tennessee?”

“I’ve always lived there. That is, until now”

“Why did you decide to move here?”

“My mom actually passed away”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

“It’s ok. My sister moved in with my aunt but I moved here because Tony offered”

“Well, I’m glad your here” 

“Me too”

Harley finishes up his sandwich and they both head back to the tower. Peter is silently grateful that his feet stopped being sticky in time for them to walk back. 

The two boys make their way to the lab where they find Tony. 

“Where did you two go for lunch?” He asks. 

“We went to Delmars” Peter answers. 

“Did you try Peter’s weird squished sandwich?

“It’s not weird Mr. Stark! It’s amazing!” Peter exclaims. 

“I gotta admit, on sandwich scale, it was pretty good” Harley proclaims. 

“Not as pretty as you” Peter says before thinking. 

“Haha nice joke” Harley says sarcastically, with a red face. 

“Yep you know me! A real jokester” Peter says playfully punching Harley in the arm. 

Harley goes flying across the room. 

“Ohmygodimsosorryareyouok?!” Peter rushes over to him. 

“Yeah I’m fine. How did you do that?” Harley asks confused. 

“I uh...” Peter stumbles. 

“He’s been taking his vitamins” Tony fills in. 

“Uhh yeah my vitamins”

“Well I guess I gotta get some of those vitamins for myself” Harley says confused. 

They all work on different pieces for a few hours and discuss their ideas when Harley speaks up. 

“Hey Doll, can you pass me that screw driver?”

“Of course” Peter says, red in the face from the nickname. 

He hands the screwdriver over. 

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“You can let go now”

“Huh?”

“Let go off the screwdriver”

“Oh I’m sorry” 

Peter opens his hand and Harley grabs the screwdriver but it’s stuck to Peter’s hand. 

“Why is it stuck to your hand?” Harley asks. 

“Umm”

“We’re working on a new kind of glue” Tony fills in. 

“Wow that’s some pretty powerful glue. Will it come off?” 

“Yep it’ll come off soon” Peter answers. 

They continue working. 

“Darling, I need to ask you something” Harley announces at the coffee shop they were ordering drinks from 

“Yeah what is it?” Peter asks, handing Harley his coffee. 

Their hands brush. 

“Uhh Peter? Why are our hands stuck together” Harley asks. 

“Um... more glue” 

“There’s no way you had time to pour glue on your hand before handing my drink. Your hiding something from me” 

“I- no I’m not” Peter squeaks. 

“Yeah you are. Wait a minute... super strength and super sticky... are you Spiderman?” Harley whispers the end of the sentence. 

“Let’s talk outside” Peter says pulling Harley out. 

“I am spiderman but you can’t tell anyone” Peter says. 

“I wasn’t planning on it. But if you don’t mind... why do you keep sticking to things?”

“I think that maybe it’s when you call me nicknames because I... I like you” Peter answers. “You don’t have to like me back I totally get it if you-“

Harley presses a kiss to Peter’s lips. 

“I like you too” Harley responds. 

“Oh um in that case, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to”

“Awesome! Also, what was your question”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out out with me but I think I got my answer” Harley laughs out. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments :)) Also sorry if the ending felt rushed it just be like that sometimes
> 
> Join my supernatural discord! https://discord.gg/6CvFtU4Y


End file.
